


Through the Fire and the Flames(Out of the Ashes Part 2)

by PixieGreaseMonkey94



Series: Out of the Ashes [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Destiel, Background Garth, F/M, Mentions of Pregnancy, PastHurt!Dean, Pregnancy, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieGreaseMonkey94/pseuds/PixieGreaseMonkey94
Summary: Following the events of 'A Fire Within', Charlie and Sam cope with married life and the repercussions of the curse.





	1. Chapter One: Unsteady

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed once again by my lovely bestie, Sherri. You are loved, very much.  
> Please Enjoy!

It had been nearly a month since the curse and Charlie still hadn't found a job for any of them. Sam had insisted that she move her stuff into his room. So they spent a few days making room in Sam's closet and moving her stuff into his room. Charlie's old room was now open for whoever they decided to take in next. Charlie pushed the laptop away from her and laid back on the bed, bringing her arm to rest across her eyes. Dean had spent the last week taking apart her volkswagen bug, cleaning it and putting it back together. Sam didn't some research on the Icelandic witch that had pegged Charlie, his research only confirming what they knew previously.

 

Charlie's head snapped up as she heard someone clearing their throat. Charlie smiled as Sam walked into their room, sitting on the edge of the bed and reaching for her hand.

 

“Hey, you wanna go for a drive or something? Get out and get some fresh air?” Charlie nearly jumped from the bed to grab her jeans and pulled them on.

 

“Of course I do!” Sam laughed lightly and stood to grab his jacket. He gave charlie a squeeze on her arm.

 

“I'll be in the car!” Sam disappeared through the door as Charlie pulled her shoes on and grabbed her jacket. Soon she was standing by her car, Sam in the driver's seat. Charlie smiled and climbed into the passenger seat, just as her stomach gave a loud grumble. Sam laughed and turned the engine over. “Wanna get some food?”

 

“Yes, please!” Charlie pulled her hair up in a ponytail as they pulled away from the bunker. The ride was comfortable until Charlie's stomach started churning. She placed a her hand on her stomach as it threatened to empty it's contents. Sam threw a glance in her direction.

 

“You okay, charlie?” Worry creased his forehead as he pulled off the side of the road. Sam put the vehicle in park and turned to face charlie as best as he could.

 

“I don't know, Sam.” Charlie looked green around her gills. Suddenly, she threw the door open and hurled the contents of her stomach into the grass beside the car. Sam reached for his phone as he began rubbing small circles on her back. He quickly dialed a number and waited for the other person to pick up. Wishing he could do more than just rub his wife's back.

 

“Dean? Yeah um...Charlie's...no! God! Will you stop for one second?! Charlie's throwing up pretty bad. What do I need to get her?” Charlie blinked away few times, trying to catch her breath before another wave of nausea hit her and she was puking again. “I'm sorry, what? Why?” Sam went quiet for a minute or two, just silently rubbing Charlie's back. “Fine. I'll get a couple. But I'm going to kill you if you're right.” Sam sighed heavily and shoved his phone in his pocket. Charlie reached for his hand, holding it tightly as she finished emptying her stomach. She sat back in her seat and closed her eyes. “Feeling any better?” Charlie nodded slightly.

 

“Barely. Can we get our food to go?” Sam laughed quietly and nodded at her, as she tucked herself back into the car. Sam's hand only left hers to put the car into drive until they reached town. Sam pulled into a drugstore, telling charlie he'd be right back. Charlie closed her eyes and breathed through her nose. She was starting to feel better now, hungry even. Her body was weird. Sam returned moments later, two bags in his hands which he tucked into the backseat. He climbed into his seat and looked over at charlie. Her color was returning now. Charlie could see Sam's thoughts racing. She placed her hand on his cheek.

 

“I'm okay. Probably just a little carsick. Let's go get some food.” A small smile rested on her lips. Sam slightly huffed in amazement, setting out to find food for the night.

 

They returned to the bunker a half hour later with pizza. Charlie carrying in the bags from the drugstore. As she set them on the table they fell open revealing what was inside. Charlie's fingers closed around the suspicious box and held it, turning to sam.

 

“Sam? Why did you buy this?” Charlie held up the pregnancy test, waiting for his answer. Sam blanched as he turned to see what she was holding.

 

“Um...Dean thinks you might be pregnant...remember the curse called for skin to skin contact?” Sam was staring at his feet, he looked like a puppy she had just kicked.

 

“Well. If I am, we'll figure it out.” Charlie sat the test back down on the table and went to brush her teeth. Pregnant? I might be pregnant?! Charlie sighed as she began brushing her teeth. Charlie pressed a hand against her stomach as she spit the toothpaste into the sink. Could there really be a baby in here? She rinsed her mouth and padded back to the kitchen. Charlie could hear the brothers argument as she neared the end of the hall. Charlie stopped just out of eyesight, listening.

 

“How the hell could you let this happen! People plan this shit for years and you get it on the first try?!”

 

“Look, I wasn't trying to knock her up! The curse called for-”

 

“Yes we know! Skin to skin contact! It's still a bad idea, Sam!”

 

“Dean, it'll be fine! We'll work it out. It shouldn't make life around here that much different.”

 

“What if charlie doesn't wanna keep it? Are you going to be okay with that?! What if she looks you in the face and tells you that she can't handle having a part of you growing inside her?!” Dean stormed out of the kitchen, only to come face to face with charlie. Tears were built up in his eyes and he looks away. “Don't hurt him.” Dean's voice was a whisper as he pushed passed her, heading for the bedrooms.

 

Charlie waited a moment before stepping into the kitchen. Sam had his head buried in his hands and his breathing was slightly uneven. Charlie pulled a chair out and sat next to Sam as looked up at her. Dean wasn't the only one crying tonight. Charlie took one of Sam's hands in hers.

 

“You hear any of that?” Sam spoke quietly as he thumbed the edge of the pizza boxes.

 

“Enough to know that someone really hurt Dean.” Charlie eyed the pizza boxes, trying to ignore the hunger in her belly. She rubbed her thumb against the back of his hand. “Okay.” Sam looked at her as she stood, picking up the tests and heading for the bathroom. When she was done she left the test on the counter, she'd look at the results after dinner. On her way back, charlie stopped at their room to grab a photo album and then headed back to the kitchen. When she returned, Sam was reaching for the whiskey, an empty glass in his hand.

 

“Sam. Please don't.” Sam turned to her with sad eyes. His fingers abandoning the bottle. Charlie dropped the book onto the table and crossed the kitchen to take Sam's hand in hers. “I want to show you something.” Charlie tugged the tall man towards their earlier seats and sat in his lap. She grabbed the photo album as he circled his arms around her waist and rested his head on top of her shoulder. She opened the book and pointed to a picture of them from years ago when they first met. It was from their third hunt together. “This is the day that I realized I was in love with you.” Sam sniffled in her ear, as small smile on her face as she pointed to a picture of them sitting side by side, soaking wet. A laugh left her as she remembered the reason they were soaked. “This was the day we had our own little family reunion, and Kevin decided to throw me in the water!”

 

“Dean told me you couldn't swim.” He was smiling slightly when she looked at him and nodded. Charlie patted his hand on her stomach lightly. Sam kissed her jaw lightly and turned back to the book. They spent a few moments like that, just peering at the pictures. Finally, they reached the pictures that she dug the album out for. Charlie ran her fingers over their wedding photo. The one dean took when they were saying their vows.

 

“I meant what I said that day, Sam. I love you.” Sam tucked his head against her shoulder blade, nodding slightly. Charlie laced her fingers through Sam's. “Whatever happens, we'll face it together, ok?” Charlie felt tears seep through the flannel shirt she wore as Sam nodded again. His grip tightened around her.

 

“Please don't leave me.” Sam mumbled his request against the back of her neck. Charlie turned sideways in his lap, taking his head in her hands.

 

“Never. You're stuck with me.” A rumble came from her stomach and Sam smiled at her. “Can we please eat now?” Sam nodded and pulled the pizza across the table to them.


	2. Chapter Two: Lay Me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Charlie share a moment during sex, concerning the future of their family.

Half an hour later, charlie was curled up behind Sam on the couch in their living room, as they watched tv. Her leg was thrown over his hips and her hand was buried in his hair, playing with the silky strands. Charlie kissed the back of Sam's neck softly.

 

“Hey now. No seducing me during Hawaii five-0.” Sam kissed the inside of Charlie's wrist that was brushing through his hair. Charlie giggled and squirmed away from him. Sam turned around to face her after pausing the show, pulling her tight against his body. “Is my wife ticklish?” an evil grin spread across his face as he began to attack Charlie's sides. Charlie tried to pull away from him, failing miserably. Her giggles echoed through the room, until finally they were both out of breath. Sam ended up propped over her, Charlie's legs on either side of his hips. Charlie pulled Sam down, their faces inches apart.

 

“You pressed fast forward.” Sam's face wrinkled in confusion, before he realized what she meant. Sam smiled and shrugged.

 

“It can wait.” Charlie laughed and brought her lips to his. Sam's eyes closed as a soft moan left his mouth. Charlie parted her lips slightly, letting Sam's tongue enter her mouth. Charlie pushed up against Sam lightly, urging him on. The kiss was definitely what she had been waiting for all night. Sam pulled her leg around his waist as he deepened the kiss, biting Charlie's lower lip just slightly. Charlie pulled back just enough to breathe. Sam sat up, pulling her with him and into his lap. His fingers traced gentle circles on her thighs. Charlie opened her legs wider to bring herself flush against Sam. She leaned forward, pressing her lips just below his ear.

 

“Is that a banana in your pocket or are you happy to see me?” Charlie whispered in his ear, rocking her hips against Sam's lightly, just enough to let him know she was aware of the state he was in. Sam pulled her away from him to look her in the eyes.

 

“Charlie, we've talked about this.” His eyes slowly drifted to look at the couch. “I don't expect you to sleep with me. I'm happy with the way things are. I can take care of this by myself in two minutes.” A small laugh left her lips as she pressed them to his forehead.

 

“Can we make out a little bit more before you do that?” Sam nodded and pulled her back to him, wrapping his arms around her.Sam rolled charlie onto her back and kissed her neck, biting at her collarbone. Charlie gasped and leaned her head back, arching into Sam's touch. Sam kissed the top of her chest lightly, bringing his hands up to unbutton the flannel shirt she wore. Every inch of her skin he exposed, he would place a kiss to. Just as he was about to pull her shirt off, Dean entered the living room.

 

“Whoa! Guys really? On the couch?! At least take it to the bedroom, please!” Charlie blushed, pulling Sam close so dean couldn't see her exposed skin. At least he was in a better mood. Charlie squeaked as Sam picked her up, locking her legs around his waist. As Sam walked back to their room, charlie informed dean over his shoulder that they had saved him pizza.

 

Sam dropped onto their bed and pulled Charlie's shirt from her body, laying her back. His fingertips trailed down her body.

 

“Sam?” Charlie gazed up at him curiously. Sam kissed her gently and pulled away from her.

 

“I shouldn't be pushing myself on you like this. I'll go take care of this in the bathroom.” He motioned toward his lower half and turned to leave, before stopping to listen to Charlie's request.

 

“Could you...stay? I mean… maybe we could help each other?” Charlie sat up and pulled her bra from her body. No one said no to the girls. Sam turned and smiled at her.

 

“Okay, but you tell me exactly what you want.” Charlie nodded and laid back down on their bed. Sam knelt on the bed, stripping his shirt off. Charlie pushed her jeans down her hips, along with her panties. Sam used one arm to hold him over her as he brushed the other hand over the scar from her wound the witch had given her. A shudder ran through Charlie at his touch. No one but Sam made her feel this way. Charlie never wanted a man like she wanted Sam. Briefly, Charlie thanked the witch that cursed her, bringing her and Sam together.

 

Sam kissed down her chest, pulling a nipple into his mouth, using his free hand to caress her other breast. Charlie gasped as he lightly teased her nipple with his teeth. Her hands danced across his back lightly. Sam released her nipple, only to give the other the same treatment. Charlie arched into his touch, her breath catching as he breathed against her wet nipples.

 

“You like that, baby girl?” Charlie blushed at the nickname and looked away as she nodded. Sam repeated his previous action before kissing down her body again. Charlie put a firm hand on his shoulder.

 

“Wait.” Sam sat up from her body as she looked up at him. He was so patient. Charlie smiled and pulled him down, using the momentum to flip them over. Her hips crashed against his as she straddled him. A groan left his body. “Can't have my body being the only one worshiped.” Sam choked on his spit when Charlie ducked her head to mouth against his abs. Her tongue flicked across his navel slightly and his hips thrust against her slightly. Her fingers fumbled slightly as she pried Sam's jeans from his body. Finally they were both only in their underwear. Charlie rested a hand against Sam's hips as she toyed with the fabric clinging there.

 

“Love, you really don't have to do this.” Sam's voice was even, as he peered down at her. Charlie shook her head.

 

“I want to, Sam. I just...don't know what I'm doing.” Pink touched her cheeks as she slid down, bringing her face even with his hips. “I get the mechanics of it. But if it doesn't feel good just let me know, I'll stop.” Sam smiled and nodded his approval. Charlie pulled his boxers down, discarding them over her shoulder. Sam's cock stood proud against the cool air of their room. Charlie licked the end of it, experimentally, earning a groan of her name from Sam's lips. Charlie kissed the base of it, licking back up the underside, before sucking the end into her mouth. Sam threaded a hand into her hair, not moving her at all, just caressing her hair. Charlie slid her tongue over the slit as she wrapped her hand around the base, tugging towards her mouth. Sam gasped as her fingers clasped around him. Charlie pulled more of him into her mouth, sucking harder now, pressing her tongue to the underside. Sam's hips thrust against her mouth slightly and she reached to hold his hips in place with her free hand. Sam's hand in her hair began to grip at her tightly.

 

“Charlie pull back, I'm not going to last much longer.” Charlie smirked and shoved his hips further into the bed as she flicked her tongue over the slit a few times. Suddenly Sam stopped squirming against her, his orgasm spilled into her mouth. Charlie swallowed the bitter liquid, her hand still pumping him lightly. Finally, charlie released his member from her mouth. Finding her way back to straddle his hips, charlie placed a kiss to her husband's lips. Sam kissed her back, his hands cradling the back of her neck, his tongue licking the taste of himself from her mouth.

 

“You're so beautiful.” Charlie nodded slightly, a grin taking up on her face.

 

“I know.” Charlie kissed her husband again and let him flip them back over. Sam slid his hand between her legs and pressed a finger into her folds, stroking up and down slowly. “Sam, please stop playing games.” Charlie thrust her hips toward his hand. Sam quickly obliged her wishes and sunk two of his fingers into her core. He slowly began to pump them in and out of her body as he trailed kisses along her collarbone. Charlie moaned as his fingers curled into her sweet spot. “Oh! Right there, Sam!” Sam repeated action a couple of times before adding a third finger. Sam thrust his fingers in more rapidly, stretching her walls to accommodate his length, should she wish it. Charlie's nails dug into his shoulders, leaving tiny crescent moons on his back. “Sam?” Charlie's voice was no more than a whisper.

 

“Yes, my love?” Charlie stopped the motion of her hips, pulling Sam's chin up so she could look at him.

 

“Will you...please?” Sam knew immediately what she was asking, and who was he to deny his beautiful wife anything? He slowly pulled his fingers from her body, licking them clean. His cock was already hard again and pressed into Charlie's thigh as he stretched over her as he searched the nightstand for a condom. After a few minutes, he gave up.

 

“I'm sorry, babe. We don't have any more condoms.” Sam kissed her temple and caressed the thigh hooked onto his hip. Charlie bit her lips for a moment.

 

“That's… that's ok with me. If it's okay with you.” Sam stared down at her.

 

“But if you're not pregnant, you could end up that way.” Charlie bit her lip again.

 

“I'm okay with that too. If you are.” Her fingertips trailed along the bottom of her stomach. “I've always wanted to have a family, to have a baby of my own.” Sam kissed her briefly.

 

“Me too. Well, not the whole giving birth thing. But I'd love to build onto our family with you, Charlie.” Charlie smiled and kissed Sam again.

 

“Then let's make a baby.” Sam laughed and pulled her other thigh up to rest on his hip. Charlie spread her legs a little wider for him, he guided himself to her entrance, pushing in slowly. Sam kissed her gently, using shallow thrusts to bury his length inside of her. Sam stopped his thrusts once he was all the way in. This was only their third time. Charlie brushed her fingertips down his chest lightly. “You know, you're pretty Damn beautiful yourself, Mr. Winchester.” Sam smiled and kissed her.

 

“Thank you, Mrs. Winchester.” Charlie smiled and pushed her hips against Sam's. Sam began to move his hips slightly, rocking into her body. Charlie moaned in his ear, taking the lobe of his ear in between her teeth and sucking on it lightly. Sam pulled out until just the head was still inside and thrust back in quickly. Charlie gasped and arched her back, pressing into Sam. After a few more thrust like that, slow pulling out, fast pushing back in, charlie ducked her heels into Sam's back and stared up at him.

 

“Come on, Winchester. Fuck me like you mean it.” Sam practically growled at her words, leaning up he grabs her hips, using grip to guide her hips as he changed his speed. Charlie clutched at the sheets when Sam's hips started snapping into her faster than she thought possible. Sam pulled one of her legs from his hip and rested it on his forearm, bringing his hand back down to her hip. Sam's thrusts were growing harder each time, leaving charlie panting and writhing beneath him. His lips suddenly were kissing up the side of her face, so gentle compared to what he was doing to her lower half. As Sam's thrusts shifted, he brought his mouth to her breast, kissing, nipping and sucking every do often. Sam pulled her body to his, sitting back on his legs, he thrust upwards sharply, stilling when charlie screamed. Sam dropped her leg and began to pull out, whispering his apologies over and over on her. Charlie laid a hand on Sam's chest, a blush covering her cheeks.

 

“Babe, stop for a second. Just be still.” Charlie gazed up at Sam as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He buried his head against her chest. “You...You didn't hurt me, Sam.” Sam picked his head up, bringing his face inches from hers. “I liked it, I'm kind of a screamer.” Charlie's ears were tinged pink as a smile broke out on Sam's face.

 

“Oh, in that case..” Sam thrust up into her again, earning himself a loud moan from his wife. Soon the the two of them were thrusting against each other in shaky, shallow thrusts. Charlie pushed flat against Sam's body, her orgasm finally taking her as she bit into his shoulder. Sam groaned as her walls clenched around him. A couple of thrusts more and he was following behind her. Sam turned and laid them down, Charlie on top of him, still buried inside of her. Charlie moaned softly and laid her head against his chest. Sam lifted Charlie's hips gently, pulling out of her body. He pulled the sheets up to their waist as he played with her hair.

 

“So, if I am pregnant, what should we name the baby?” Charlie tilted her head to look at Sam, his mouth twisting to the side in thought. Sam hummed a kiss against her shoulder. 

 

“That's probably something we should think about when I have higher brain function. We should sleep now.” Sam closed his eyes and tucked charlie against him. Charlie giggled lightly and kissed his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchester Family gets a job and discover the truth about Charlie's pregnancy test.

Charlie woke early the next morning, her stomach growling like she hadn't eaten in years. Charlie peeled herself from her husband and pulled on his boxers and t-shirt from the night before. The hall was quiet, the only sound was really padding of her bare feet against the hard floors. As she neared the kitchen, charlie couldn't hear Dean on the phone with someone in the library. Charlie flicked the light of the kitchen on, humming to herself as she dug through the cabinets in search of her breakfast. Deciding on cereal, she began pulling out a bowl and spoon. Adding a second set for dean. Lucky charms soon filled two bowls nearly to the brim. Charlie picked up the bowls and headed for the library. Dean nodded at her as she entered the room, setting the bowls down at the table in front of him while he paced. Charlie propped her feet up on the chair across from her and began to eat, listening to the shuffle of dean's bare feet on the floor.

 

“Yeah, I understand.” Charlie peered up at dean from bowl. This sounded like a job. “Yeah, we can all come. I'll call Castiel when we get off the phone.” A smile sat on Charlie's lips, they had work to do. “Sure thing, Garth. Anytime. See you tomorrow.” Dean sat in the car beside charlie, pulling his bowl to him. “Thanks. We're gonna have to head out soon.”

 

“So I heard, we got a job? Should I get Sam up?” Dean shook his head slightly.

 

“Nah let him sleep a little more, I still gotta call Cas anyways. I'll tell you more about it when he gets up, ok?” Charlie agreed and finished her cereal. They sat in silence until dean was finished and he took the bowls to the kitchen. Charlie pushed herself back from the table and made her way to the bedroom. Sam stirred a but when she opened the door, but quickly went back to sleep. Charlie turned the desk light and grabbed her go bag. She seriously needed to clean it out. What better time than now? Charlie emptied the contents of her bag onto the desk quietly and began taking out what she wouldn't need. About an hour later, charlie was sitting cross legged at the desk, cleaning her knives. Her makeup bag was already cleaned and put back in her bag. The dirty clothes were tossed into the laundry basket, and fresh flannel, a couple pairs of jeans, plenty of underwear and two pencil skirts were tucked into the luggage. Sam groaned as he woke up.

 

“Crap. I'm still alive.” Charlie chuckled and threw a fresh pair of boxers at him.

 

“Go shower, lover boy. We've got a job.” Sam stood and kissed her, before padding off to the bathroom. Charlie pulled out Sam's bag and starting doing the same thing, placing his weaponry on the bed for him to examine himself when he returned. Her knives back in her bag, charlie remembered she might need pads while they were gone so she headed for the bathroom. When she opened the door, Sam was standing with a towel wrapped around his waist, hair dripping wet, pregnancy test in his hands. Charlie almost threw up her heart.

 

“Guys we gotta go now!” Dean came barreling down the hall, bag slung over his shoulder. He stopped, seeing them standing in the bathroom, both still undressed. “I'll be in the car. You have 5 minutes.” He sighed and turned, heading for the garage. Charlie looked at Sam.

 

“Well can talk about whatever it says later, come on.” Charlie grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bedroom. In roughly two minutes charlie was changed and had both of their bags ready to go. Sam was still staring at the wall, slowly putting his pants on. Charlie grabbed their bags and made her way to Sam. She kissed his cheek. “Hurry up, we don't need a grumpy dean.” Charlie patted his butt and went to meet Dean, leaving a shocked Sam half clothed.

 

When Charlie reached the garage, Cas was already sitting in the backseat, waiting. The angel was by her side in less than a second, taking the bags from her.

 

“Good to see you, Charlie.” Cas smiled at her and put the bags in the trunk of the impala. Charlie replied with a ‘you too, Cass.’ and crawled into the backseat. Sam entered the garage, carrying Charlie's purse and one of her sweaters. Sam passed her things to her as he sat in the front seat.

 

“You almost forgot this. And your cell phone charger.” Charlie thanked him and kissed his cheek just as Cas got in beside her.

 

“I seem to missing some information.” Cas furrowed his brows between the two of them. “How long have you to been in a relationship?” Sam explained their relationship to the angel as Charlie made herself comfortable in the seat. Dean settled into the driver's seat and turned the engine over.

 

“Buckle up, guys. Gonna be a long ride. Garth asked us to meet him in Florida. Said he's not sure what he's dealing with but it's gonna take a team.” Charlie groaned quietly and began her descent into sleep as the impala pulled from the bunker.

 

When charlie woke it was near lunchtime, and her stomach was churning. Charlie leaned forward slightly, resting her head on the front seat, tilting her head to peer at her brother in law.

 

“Dean?” A grunt was his only reply. “Can we stop, please? I need to throw up.” Dean quickly pulled off to the side with a muttered ‘Not in baby.” Sam jolted awake, and watched as Charlie climbed out of the seat behind dean.

 

“She's sick again, man.” Dean turned to look at Sam, practically shoving him out of the car to help her. “She's your wife, go hold her hair or something.” Sam pushed his door open and climbed out, making his way over to charlie. Charlie grabbed his hand as her stomach churned again. Sam used his other hair to hold her hair back.

 

“I think I can guess what the test said.” Charlie barely got the words out before she was emptying her stomach on the side of the road. Sam stayed quiet, releasing her hand to rub her back softly. Finally Charlie was able to stand, her nausea fading away. Cas was suddenly at her side with a bottle of water, holding it out for her. She accepted the bottle, using the contents to rinse her mouth before drinking some of it. As Cas returned to the car, she looked up at Sam. “I'm pregnant, aren't i?” Sam nodded slowly and kissed her forehead, pulling her close.

 

“I'm not going to stop you from hunting, but promise me you'll be reasonable and careful. Please?” Charlie blinked away tears that formed. Her grip around Sam tightened. They could do this. After a few minutes they climbed back in the car. Cas offered to allow charlie to rest on his shoulder as the window had to be uncomfortable.

 

“Won't your boyfriend get offended?” Charlie motioned towards Dean and Cas chuckled lightly.

 

“I sincerely doubt Dean will mind.” The car swerved as Dean croaked in his spit. Cas just smiled. Charlie laughed quietly.

 

“Dean, don't act like we don't all hear you two.” Cas snorted lightly.

 

“She's right, Dean. You're very loud when i stick my tong-”

 

“She gets it, Cas! No need to explain!” Dean's ears were red as tried to focus on the road. Sam just laughed in the seat next to him. This was like some weird kind of double date, But his family was whole, and he loved every part of it.


End file.
